The Five Year Reunion or The Unwelcome Surprise
by Crazyfan10
Summary: Santana encounters an unwelcome surprise when she attends the New Directions 5 year reunion. I suck at summaries.


Hey beautiful people,

I wrote this because the hiatus is getting me down. WHY MUST THEY DO THIS TO US?

We're finally getting some Brittana in episode 4! Can't wait- it's been too long coming! GOD Nov 1st seems so far away...

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Glee. I wish I did, but you can't have everything. I gues I'll just have to content myself with writing fanfiction

Sorry if my story is confusing- I have a weird style of writing. Just bear with me.

Just a warning. This is my first fic writing with these characters, so I may be OOC...a lot... Nevermind

Now, before you ask me...I will continue this. But I'm going to put that to you guys. Would you prefer a collection of drabbles and oneshots or a chaptered fic? PM/review me to tell me, PLEASE

If not, you will not get an update! I know it's mean but I have no clue what to do with this so I won't until someone tells me!

I take any and all prompts...Again, PM/review and I promise I will include your suggestions!

If any of you wish to use any part of this, please don't hesitate to ask! I just want to know!

Any review welcome- Like it, love it, hate it so much you want to burn it? TELL ME!

Now, enough of my rambling and on with the story!

To say that Santana Lopez didn't know why she did it would be a lie. The Latina girl knew exactly what was running through her head when she sprinted out the door of the Lima Bean- the current location of the five-year reunion of the original New Directions glee club. As Santana sunk to the floor, leaning against the cold, hard bricks of the wall behind her, she ran through the events of the previous five minutes as she felt hot tears starting to slide down her cheeks- an unusual occurrence for the tough-as-nails girl.

*FLASHBACK*

Santana was excited, though you'd never get her to admit as much. But anyone who truly knew the fierce girl would recognise the glint in the so-dark-brown-they-were-practically-black eyes, the happy flush that tinged the tanned cheeks a subtle shade of pinky-red and the almost-inaudible tune that the ex-cheerleader was humming as she pulled up to the familiar coffee shop- Mr Shue would be proud, she realised as she recognised the tune that she had unknowingly started singing to herself- Don't Stop Believing by Journey. It seemed appropriate to the girl that that song was what was running through her head as she quickly gave herself a once-over in the car's mirror. Grabbing the fiery-red tote that occupied the passenger's seat, Santana all but ran through the front door of the small café.

Looking around at the familiar place, Santana instantly recognised one figure standing at a table to her right- Finn Hudson had forever remained lanky and hight made his signature shock of messy, dark hair visible above the crowd. Once she'd found the former quarterback, she smiled as she easily found more familiar figures in the crowd around him- Sam's blonde beiber-cut, Blaine's now hair-gell-free mop of messy curls, Kurt's perfectly styled light brunette shade and Quinn's now-long-again trademark blonde. A smile which faded as she kept on looking and spotted another equally-if-not-more familiar sheet of dead straight off-blonde locks. Shit. Meeting Brittany was NOT a part of her plan, now or ever. The latina quickly considered sneaking back out and pretending she'd never shown up- a plan which kind of became redundant as Mercedes shouted a greeting over the top of the din emanating from the group, causing all of the people present to turn around, completely eliminating any chance for an easy escape. As she was engulfed in a massive group hug, part of Santana was glad that Brittany had seen her expression and in a rare show of tact and insight, had stayed as far away from the Latina as possible. She didn't know wether she could deal with that right now, whether she and Brittany would ever be able to recuperate their once so-close-it-was-practically-a-relationship friendship and mostly whether she could ever forgive herself for what she'd done.

Throwing a second glance at Brittany (because, lets face it, she was a bit of a glutton for punishment by this point), Santana did a double take. She couldn't be. This was what pushed her over the edge, had sent her fleeing from the room.

All it had taken was one glance, one look at the clearly pregnant blonde girl (thinking back, how had she not noticed earlier? It wasn't like it was easy to hide a baby bump that big) who from her size appeared to be at least 6 months along, to break the Latina's usually flawless facade. What made it worse was that, staring at her ex-bestfriend, Santana couldn't help but feel that all was right with the world. Pregnancy was good to Brittany- she practically glowed with happiness in the way that only an expecting mother can. This was what was running through her head for about the two seconds it took for the rational part of her mind to cruelly remind her that the new life inside the only girl she'd ever loved was not hers and would never be hers, but mostly that she would never get to hold Brittany in her arms and whisper in her ears, never be able to link pinkies as they used to, because the tall blonde would never be hers again. She never truly had been, but this was just more proof, if Santana ever needed it, that Brittany had moved on, that she had a future and now a baby on the way with another person.

Coming back to reality, Santana was firstly aware that she was cold and wet. The next thing she noticed was that she'd somehow either collapsed and was now dreaming or she'd ended up encased in a pair of lithe, strong arms. Looking up, she pinched herself and rubbed her eyes. Nope, nothing. The familiar pale skin scattered with the faint freckles she loved so much, the straight blonde hair falling into the blue eyes which she could not look away from.

Why was Brittany holding her? Santana surely hadn't done anything bad enough to deserve that kind of torture- having Brittany so close, having the smell of her perfume right in her face, was too much for her.

She ran, not even caring where she was going or what would happen once she got there.

She just wanted to escape from Brittany, escape the memories that she'd suppressed that fateful day 3 years before. Santana realised that if she didn't leave, she'd never be able to.

That was why she didn't even glance back to the other girl's face as she ran, why she completely ignored the voice desperately calling her as she ran.

If she had, she would have stopped. She would have heard 'San. I'll explain. It's not what it looks like' and Brittany would have explained that she knew she'd never get over Santana and what had lead to her going to a clinic. Would have forgiven Brittany for being so desperate for a child that she'd spent months looking for the perfect sperm donor.

But mostly, she'd have realised that the girl she'd thought would never be hers again always had been hers. Santana would have realised that Brittany could never belong to someone else.

OK, that's it for now!

Click that little button over there...you know you want to!


End file.
